1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable recording medium in which encrypted contents data is stored, a system including the portable recording medium, and a data recovery method of the portable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0065905 discloses a storage device. The storage device includes an interface for connection with a host, a storage medium, and an encrypting engine. When the storage device receives a writing command from a host, it encrypts data using the encrypting engine. The storage device stores the encrypted data in the storage medium. On the other hand, when the storage device receives a reading command, it decodes the data stored in the storage medium. The storage device notifies the host of the decoded data.